<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Command For The Prince by ashes_of_icarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314836">A Command For The Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus'>ashes_of_icarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's Week Logince - Logan has a way with words, his hard voice and determined look able to make Roman obey instantly without the need for manhandling or anything physical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Command For The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started perfectly innocently. Roman was digging through the fridge and taking his sweet time. Logan seated at the kitchen table spoke without much thought. “Roman, shut the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An immediate thud made him look up. He had expected protest but was met with a wide-eyed Roman staring at him weirdly. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Roman squeaked and bolted from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan made a mental note to look into this phenomenon more closely. Fortunately, an opportunity imposed itself a few days later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman had been painting down in the living room to catch the afternoon light and by dinner time his supplies were still strewn over the couch table. Logan was just about to put them all in the box himself before going to set the table when an idea struck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch, picked up a book as a cover, and called for Roman. “Roman, come down here for a second!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Promptly footsteps thundered down the stairs. Roman came into the room, looking at him questionably. “Uh, you called?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan pretended to not pay him any attention, keeping the book in front of his face, only glancing over the top. “Pick up your stuff, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman awkwardly shifted in his spot. “Sure, of course.” He immediately started gathering his supplies which were rather unusual for two reasons. Roman was very quiet the whole time and he did so again with no protest or even his usual dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan put down his book and noticed how Roman’s gaze immediately snapped to him. “are you alright, Roman?” Logan was earnestly concerned by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course!” Roman shot back, just a little too quick and a little too shrill. He was violently blushing and as Logan shifted his gaze further down, he- oh. Logan hid a smirk at the bulge in the other's pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then,” he picked up his book again, his mind racing. If this was about what Logan suspected then how far could he go? Should he confront Roman?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman in the meanwhile finished picking up his stuff. “Well if you don’t need me, then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Logan interrupted him, “set the dinner table for me.” He made eye contact with Roman, seeing the blush intensify at the no doubt hungry look in his own. “If you're not otherwise occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sure, I’ll go and,” Roman cleared his throat, “and do that. Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan listened to him stagger into the kitchen and shuffle around with dishes and silverware before he decided to follow. He checked the clock, they still had another half an hour before Patton would be home from work with the takeout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was just getting the glasses out of the cabinet when Logan entered the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Logan said on an impulse, voice stern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman froze instantly, a few glasses still in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the tall ones with the gold edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman obeyed without question and set them on the table. Logan, in the meanwhile, leaned back against the counter and watched him closely. He suspected Roman was very aware of his starring as the other swallowed heavily, his adam's apple bobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan decided to get a little bolder. “Open the first two buttons of your jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A full-body shudder went through Roman and his fingers shook as he exposed more of his well-toned skin to Logan’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan let his eyes roam over him for a second. “Roman, look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other’s head snapped up, meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan stepped forward until they were mere inches apart from each other. “Do you take pleasure in this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman went to nod eagerly but stopped to listen as Logan spoke again. “Use your words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shakingly inhaled. “Yes, please, Logan, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s mouth silently opened and closed a few times as he gawked at him but ultimately followed him back to the living room. He watched in silence as Logan settled back into his spot on the couch with slightly spread legs and placed a cushion between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretched between them. Logan found he quite enjoyed making Roman squirm from the anticipation alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Logan gave him his best strict expression and judging from Roman’s suppressed squeak it was working. “Down with you.” He gestured to the space between his legs and Roman eagerly dropped down in front of the pillow, gazing up at him through his bangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan ran a hand through his hair, feeling how Roman shuddered under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed earlier that you’re more than a little excited, Roman. I thought I’d be generous and give you some relief.” He paused as Roman inhaled sharply. Then he tilted his face up with a finger under his chin, his voice dropping deeper on instinct. “Don’t you think I’m being generous, Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Roman gasped, leaning into his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Logan released his grip and leaned back. “Hump the pillow for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scrambled on top of the pillow, grinding his crotch into the soft surface with a whine. Logan watched the desperate, frantic movement of his hips. He wondered if Roman would be able to get off before the others would be home or if Logan should let him come at all. Not that he planned on telling Roman to stop now, he was quite the lovely sight. He leant back against the couch, his eyes roaming over Roman’s figure, and let himself just enjoy. They had half an hour after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>